


Closer

by Plaided_Ani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, blinfolded, gagged, tied-up, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaided_Ani/pseuds/Plaided_Ani
Summary: You brought him closer to God.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission for @theworldiscolorful‘s 2k Glorious Followers Challenge. 
> 
> This is for the prompt: “I’m going to make you scream my name.”
> 
> Honestly, this was just an excuse to write Dean smut, sorry. But anyway, I would appreciate any and all feedback! Thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> Inspired by Closer by Nine Inch Nails.

You were dead. 

At least you hoped you were because there would be no other explanation of how you were in absolute, blissful heaven.

“You still with me, sweetheart,” a rough resonant murmur scratched at your ear.

The gag pinched against the corners of your mouth when you moaned and arched towards the sound of Dean’s laughter. Your skin burned against the pull of the rope which held you tight to the metal frame and pulled at your joints, giving you no quarter.

Heavy booted footsteps circled the bed, you did your best to track the sound with a tilt of your head. To your right came a slide of a drawer, a shuffle of contents and the eventual pop of a cap. “Mmm, strawberry,” Dean crooned.

The bed dip between your legs and the slow crawl of his large, broad body spread your legs wider to test the give on the ropes around your ankles. You could imagine what he looked like, tongue pinched between his teeth, lips drawn up in a sensual smirk as his eyes sparkled in sinful delight. You’d give anything to see him, just one brief look at the hungry expression on his face.

Instead you felt a cold drip onto your heated core that drew a full bodied shiver from you. One cool, sticky drop after another slid over your folds mixing with your own sweetened slick. “You don’t need this, do you, baby,” Dean chuckled and sat back to admire his work. “Already soaked and practically dripping on the mattress. I haven’t even touched you yet.” You whined against the gag and you pulled on your restraints. Dean was a tease at the worst of times, but this was torturous.

He shifted his weight once again and you knew what the brush of soft cotton against your thighs and the puff of hot breath against your aching center meant. Two thick fingers parted your folds and Dean hummed in delight. “Fucking perfect.” A third finger slowly trailed from your entrance to your clit, mixing the flavored lube with your own natural tang before it disappeared, but a groan and a crystal clear pop meant Dean had a sampling taste.

Wet and thick, his tongue followed the same path, deliberate in its agonizingly slow pace that left your body vibrating with need. “Sweetest fucking thing on this planet, darlin’,” he praised. The flat of his tongue once again danced through your folds before his mouth locked around your clit and sucked on it leisurely.

You writhed on the bed, your thighs twisted and clenched around his wide form. Muffled pleas tore from your throat, but Dean paid them no mind. He moaned into your quivering sex before he released your clit only to drag his tongue slowly towards your hole and fucked it open.

The metal creaked as you pulled against the frame, all four limbs flailing uselessly. His nose nuzzled at your clit but was soon was replaced with his mouth as it enclosed around you once more, flicking and swirling that made your thighs trembled against his head.

You were close, so very close with every swipe of the thick, warm muscle and his scruff tickling your most sensitive parts. He knew you were almost there if his breathy laughter huffing against you told you anything and he rewarded you with long, hard pulls of your folds. Without preamble, he shoved two meaty fingers inside of you and sucked hard on your clit.

You lifted off the bed as you came, convulsing around his stilled fingers and weeping around your gag. He continued his assault on your oversensitive bud until you were practically kneeing in the head to get him away from you.

The bed shifted beneath you once again and over the ringing in your ears you could hear the jingling of Dean’s belt and the slow drop of his zipper. Then two warm, calloused hands ran up your thighs, blunt nails dug deep enough to hit bone when they came to rest on your hips. “So goddamn beautiful, baby,” he whispered in his gruff baritone. “So sweet and innocent, too perfect to be in a bullshit world like this.” For the first time since he pushed his way into your house, Dean sounded somber. “But there's gotta be people like you so there can be people like me.”

Like a vice, his fingers pinched your nipples, twisting and tugging until you sobbed against your gag. “People like me gotta corrupt people like you.” He drew in closer to you, voice like velvet on his tongue, “Heaven or hell, doesn’t really matter, don’t really need ‘em. I can tear you apart and put you back together and have you beg me to do it again.”

Your chest heaved as you tried to comprehend his words. “Would you like that, sweetheart?” His hands left your chest and closed around your neck, no pressure was applied, just completely enclosed around you, a silent promise of what he could do. “Want me to show you just how fucked up this world can be and make you feel so good while I do it?”

You panted against the cloth in your mouth, eyes wide, but hidden behind silk. Dean had never been rough with you, not on like this. Passionate, yes; slow, deep thrusts that melted your brain and turned you to jelly, not the bone shattering severity he threatened.

One nod was all it took. An inhuman growl ripped throat his throat and he captured your lips around the gag as he undid the knot at the back of your head. “I’m going to make you scream my name,” he hissed into your open mouth and tore off your blindfold.

“Dean,” you rasped when you regained your sight, eyes wide as you stared up at his darkened leer.

“Not loud enough,” he snorted and shoved your thighs further apart to carefully line himself up at your fluttering entrance. “C’mon, baby, let the whole world know who you belong to.” With a practiced snap of his hips, he shoved into you until his hips hit yours forcing a choked sob from your lips. “I know you can do better than that, Y/N.”

He pulled back to hook an arm under your knee to hold you open before he slammed back in and knocked the wind out of you. You knew what he wanted from you, but the brutal, punishing pace started, every snap of his hips rocked your bound body, the harsh shock waves taking your breath away. “Let me hear you,” he growled and lifted your other leg to drill deeper into you.

“Dean,” you whimpered, head tossed back unimaginable pleasure with your eyes squeezed shut.

“That.” Thrust. “Is.” Thrust. “Not.” Thrust. “A.” Thrust. “Scream.” He dropped your legs and draped over your body to snatch your hair. He pulled until your scalp burned to force your gaze onto him once more, never once stopping his savage pounding. “Do you want me to stop?”

You shook your head with as much leave as he gave you. “Then I suggest you start using that pretty voice of yours and sing for me, baby,” he whispered with his black eyes boring into you. His teeth flashed in a bright smile before they sank into your bottom lip and pulled.

Cooper pooled into both of your mouths to your teeth pink. “Dean,” you cried out, your entire body sore from their hold and the ruthless snaps of his hips.

“That’s my girl,” he praised with a deep guffaw. “Always so eager to please, aren’t you?”

You managed to nod once, your eyes fluttering and threatening to close. “Want to make you happy, Dean.”

“Oh, I’m always happy with you, sweetheart,” he rumbled and licked a bloody stripe up your cheek. “Happy to use this tight, perfect little pussy of yours. Does that make you happy, Y/N?” You nodded feebly, your body tired and aching from his onslaught. He grabbed onto your chin, fingers digging deep enough to hit bone and drawled out, “Say it.”

“I’m happy,” you replied weakly. From the snarl you received, that wasn’t the answer he wanted. His fingers twisted your hair until you could feel the strands being plucked from your scalp and you cried, tears ran down your face and you sobbed, “I love it when you use me, Dean. Fuck me, please! Whenever you want.”

He released you from your hold completely and sat back far enough to keep himself buried inside of you. “You better get yours because I’m going to get mine,” he warned you. The force of his hips was enough to rock the bed on its frame, each thrust swayed you in your ropes and every grunt he gave was followed by a mewling pule from you.

That unearthly growl filled the room as he spilled inside of you with one final feral push as deep as you could take him, leaving you unsated.

He wiped the sweat from his brow when he pulled out of you and grabbed the blade that laid next to you on the bed. “Get yourself cleaned up,” he huffed and cut you free from your hold. “Maybe something to eat, too. Gonna need you ready for round two.”


End file.
